Xeydrion Dista
Jedi Council Member, and Master of the Jedi Order Xeydrion Dista was a highly esteemed and respected being of the galaxy. Being newly elected to the Council, he only wishes to prove himself even more than he already has. His fate has yet to be chosen, and his skill as a Jedi has yet to reach it's peak. Early Years As a child, young Xeydrion was distant; though he had a special bond with life. His ability to sense the emotions of any sentient being, and nurture any life he came into contact with allowed people to give him a nickname. "The Child who cares for all." One day when Xeydrion was out playing, he came upon a spider and an ant. The spider had cought the ant in it's web, and decended upon it like a hurricane. Xeydrion felt the ant's sorrow, and it's fear. He then became upset and disgusted. But when those feelings passed he felt a burst of courage and strength. Young Xeydrion swung his hand towards the spider's web, and missed. But as he missed he noticed the web shatter into tiny cylindrical peices of it's former self. "What on earth...?" He said. He had used a small version of force push to send the spider flying off into the wilderness. He then turned towards the ant, slowly and gently plucked it from the web and sent it on it's way. A New Jedi is Chosen Later in his life he was visited by a member of the Jedi Order. "What is your name, child?" The Jedi asked. "Xeydrion Dista, sir! What is your name?" he said in reply. "I'm just a Jedi Knight, we will go through formal introductions later. Where are your parents?" Xeydrion looked to the ground. "Parents? Dead." The Jedi stared down towards him, with remorse. He then kneeled infront of the boy, and stared into his eyes. "How would you like to be a member of the Jedi Order? The force is strong in you, I could sense you five planets away." Xeydrion looked to him in a quaint manner. "Force? What's that?" The Jedi said in reply, "I'll explain everything once you come with me. Comeon, it's time to go." Xeydrion stands before the Jedi Council, and the Jedi that found him. "He is just the right age..." One council member said. Then the other replied. "His connection to the force is something I've never seen before, or felt before. The question is, will it hinder or improve the order?" The Grand Master stepped in. "We will deliberate on whether or not he shall join. Council dismissed." After five hours of deliberation, the council returned and summoned young Xeydrion to the circle. "Congratulations, young Dista. You are to be trained as a Jedi Knight." The Path to Jedi Knight Laser shots sound off, and the humming of lightsabre's are heard in the distance. "Keep your guard up Xeya!" His master says. "I am I am!" The two focus on their training more thoroughly in the Jedi Order. They then lock their sabers and try to push against eachother in a power struggle. "Good, Xeya, now just like I tought you!" With his command Xeya pushed his masters sabre away and spin into the air. landing directly behind his master he sent a back stab towards him. The sabre's tip went straight inbetween his masters arm and torso. They both pause. "Good, Xeya, good." "Master, when will I become a Jedi Knight?" Xeydraion asked. "Very soon indeed." His master replied. "Come Xeya, I have a suprise for you." They walked into a room, it was pitch black. "Master...what are we doing here." Xeya questioned. "Patience, my padawan, patience." His master replied. Xeya stood still in the room, his masters voice nowhere to be found. Suddenly the ignition of lightsabres illuminate the area. Hues of green, yellow, and blue ignite from greatly articulated hilts. "Padawan Xeya Dista, come before me." The Grand Master Said. Xeya took his place infront of the Grand Master, and kneeled. "Do you swear upon your life to protect and serve the force, and the galaxy?" Xeya nodded his head in reply. The Grand Master then proceeded to slice off the padawan's braid. "Then on behalf of the Jedi Order, I pronounce you Knight, of the republic." Category:Biographies